1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of code optimization. More specifically, the present invention relates to automatically tuning code.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system with one or more processing units, task dispatch or job throughput is based on user input, such as a maximum number of tasks to load upon the system. However, defining a maximum load in this manner allows either underutilizing or oversubscribing of the system. Defining a static limit for task load on the system disables the system from adapting to changes in the system.